First Time
by its-Rayning-men
Summary: Set in the "Time Space and everything inbetween" world. We've got grumpy Vala, protective Daniel, Jack's back and Cam putting his foot in it. Times are changing for our favorite odd couple. R/R please


A/N: Here's a one shot follow on to Time and Space.

If you didn't read that then parts of this might go right over your head. But all you need to know is that Vala was a Time Lord who is now human. She's the Doctors cousin and Lungbarrow was the name of there house.

Enjoy and let me know what you think.

Vala stormed down the corridors of the SGC her face a mask of thunder. The glare she gave two Airmen when they didn't immediately step out of her way had them shrinking back against the walls.

Vala was on a mission.

When she finally found her target she strode up to him in the middle of the mess hall.

"You!" she jabbed a finger into the centre of his chest.

Daniel was, at this moment, more afraid than he had ever been. He would gladly be out on a mission facing down Ori soldiers, Replecators, and anything else the galaxy could throw at him than be here.

"This is all your fault." Another jab to the chest. "Next time this happens, it's happening to you." She turned and stormed back out of the room.

Everyone in the mess sat in stunned silence at the whole thing. None of them dared to speak until they where sure she was out of ear shot. Even 8 1/2 months pregnant with twins, wearing fluffy slippers and a bathrobe, Vala scared the crap out of them.

Daniel sighed and rubbed his chest wondering what had happened this time. She had been making that threat to him about twice a week for the past 6 months.

Sam heard the door to her lab open and looked up to see her best friend waddle in and, with some difficulty, sit down on the chair on the opposite side of the workbench.

Sam felt for her friend. It couldn't be easy being as pregnant as Vala was. If you looked at her from the back Vala looked the same as ever, from the side or front it looked like she had swallowed a beach ball, a very large beach ball. It had been funny at first but Vala's growing discomfort and increasingly hormonal state had made it less so as time went on.

It had all come to a head one day when she had burst out crying at the breakfast table over a joke Cam made about needing to use the cables that where normally used to move the Stargate to get Vala into her seat. After she had stopped crying she had given Cam a slap that had left him with a red handprint on his face for the rest of the day. When he went to Carolyn for some painkillers for the head ache it was causing she simply told him suck it up and take the lesson of "don't make jokes about a pregnant Vala" to heart.

"Not long to go now." Sam told her friend in a cheery voice.

Vala simply grunted and told her "It wont come a moment too soon. I'm sure if I could just get my hands on the right things it would be completely possible for Daniel to be the pregnant one next time around." The look on Vala's face was totally serious.

Vala opened one of the drawers on the workbench and brought out a pad of paper and a packet of pencils. She began to draw, her mind not really on the picture as she and Sam talked about the piece of alien technology in front of them.

After turning into a Time Lord and regaining all her memories then turning back into a human Vala had tried a few different ways of working through her memories and issues. Talking to a shrink was out of the question and trying to write things down in a journal hadn't helped very much either, however simply allowing herself to sketch while she was concentrating on another task seemed to work.

Sometimes they would be huge detailed drawings of her home world, Gallifrey, taking up the whole of the page and other times she would do lots of little random sketches. What ever was on her subconscious mind would be put down on paper; it didn't matter if it was Time Lord, Human or even something from her time as a host.

Over the next hour and a half Vala and Sam worked together happily.

While Vala was at the bathroom for the 5th time Cam stuck his head round the door, checking that Vala wasn't there. He had heard about the incident in the mess hall and wanted to stay out of her bad books for a while longer. It was impossible for anyone, apart from Sam and Teal'c, to stay out of them permanently. Seeing she wasn't there he came into the room with a tray full of food.

"Your lunch is served." He stated as he waited for Sam to clear some space.

"Thanks Cam, I don't think I could watch her try and get to the mess." Sam motioned for him to put the tray down. "You going to join us? Or are you going to make a manly escape before she gets back."

"Manly escape every time." Cam smiled at her but it faded slightly as he noticed what Vala had been drawing today. "She still got Adria on her mind then?" The page was taken up by a very lifelike drawing of her daughter.

Vala had denied that Adria was her daughter, saying that the Ori had used her and that the child meant nothing to her, but SG1 had known she was lying and anyone who had seen the two women together would have known they were related.

Cam still felt guilty about how they had been so callus when it came to Adria, talking about how they needed to kill her in front of Vala had not been the most sensitive thing to do. SG1 where making up for it now. Cams nickname of "princess" had become truer as her pregnancy went on, and not just with SG1, the whole of the SGC had made an effort to make sure Vala had everything she needed.

Sam looked over at the drawing, Adria was all that Vala had been drawing for the past 3 weeks and no matter what anyone said or did it seemed that Vala could not get over the fear that this child was going to be taken like she had.

Vala arrived back from the bathroom rubbing her back and looking more uncomfortable than normal.

"You ok there princess? It's not time is it? You need me to go find Jackson? Call doctor Lam?" Cam fired the questions at her in quick succession, never mind Daniel and Vala; Cam wasn't ready for this baby to be born.

Sam and Vala shared an amused look.

"No Cameron, I'm not in labour, they're just being rather active today." She rubbed her stomach affectionately.

"Well ladies, I'll leave you to your lunch. Enjoy." He beat a hasty retreat out of the room; Vala's mood could change in a millisecond.

Sam chuckled "You know, I don't think he's ever going to get over you hitting him like that. It's been nearly 3 months and he's still afraid it's going to happen again."

"At least he's learned his lesson." Vala picked one of the sandwiches off the plate.

The two of them sat and ate lunch, the conversation flowing freely.

A week later they lay in bed, Daniel with his arm wrapped around Vala's extended stomach. While her husband slept Vala's mind was racing. She had less than a week until her due date and until now she had managed, with the help of her friends, to keep her fears to a manageable level. Now however all she had been able to think of for days was Adria.

Vala had never been a mother, a proper mother, before. She had never even been around babies before. When Adria was born the Ori had taken her away before Vala had even seen her and on Gallifrey children had been loomed, created by a machine, and come out as small children around age 5. Even in the decade she spent as a human after being a host babies had never really been an issue and it went without saying that Qetesh never had any.

She stroked her swollen belly.

Would she be able to care for these children? What if something happened to Daniel or herself? What if someone tried to take them like they took Adria or wanted to study them?

As these thoughts raced through her head, each one worse than the next, Vala began to panic. She could feel her heart pounding in her chest and her breathing turned to strangled gasps as she struggled to get air into her lungs.

Daniel woke up behind her and immediately felt something wrong with his wife. He could sense her panic and began to gently rub circles on her back and whisper comforting words in her ear until he could feel her breathing calm down slightly. He helped Vala roll over, rather awkwardly, to face him and saw that tears where shining in her silver eyes. Daniel saw her lip quiver and he knew she was trying so desperately not to cry. When she lost the battle with her emotions Daniel kissed her tears from her cheeks as they fell.

"I'm going to be a terrible mother!" she cried. "I've never even held a baby, never mind know how to raise them!"

"What about on Gallifrey? You said you had…42 younger cousins?"

"That was different. Our people had moved passed reproducing naturally along time before I was born. We had the looms but children came out of them at about 5 years old." Her voice faded to a whisper. "I'm scared my Daniel. What if… what if it happens again? I couldn't protect Adria when I should have, what if something happens to these two?"

Vala knew she would always feel the guilt, hot and heavy inside her; it would curl around her stomach and squeeze before settling down to sleep again, for a while. Would she ever be able to look at the two children she would give birth to soon without wondering if they looked like Adria had? Would her second daughter be as beautiful? Would her son be as head strong and independent?

Could she somehow make up for her mistake?

The two of them stayed awake for the rest of the night, talking quietly; Daniel trying to ease her fears and Vala trying to ignore the twinges of pain in her lower abdomen and back.

She couldn't hide it from Daniel anymore when, at 6:30 in the morning, her waters broke.

"ALL… YOUR… FAULT!" Vala ground out as another contraction hit her and she crushed Daniels hand.

It had been nearly 14 hours since she had gone into active labour and she was exhausted; mentally, physical and emotionally.

Outside the infirmary SG1 plus Jack, the Doctor and Donna Noble waited. Every time they heard Vala scream the men winced and Sam and Donna shared a sympathetic look. The conversation had run out hours ago and now even the Doctor was silent. The silence was broke again with another scream from Vala and a muffled moan of pain from Daniel but this time it was followed by the piercing cry of a baby.

Jack checked his watch. "Why am I not surprised the Doctor won the baby pool?"

Inside the infirmary all Vala and Daniel's attention was fixed on the screams coming from the first of the twins. Carolyn had previously had many conversations with Vala about her fears surrounding the birth and knew the trauma the woman had suffered after Adria was born so as soon as the cord had been cut she handed the screaming purple baby over to his mother.

"Here's your son" she pronounced as she gave the boy to Vala.

Vala gently stroked the boy's thick black hair as Daniel looked down in awe. The boy settled down slightly feeling the security of his mother's arms around him and, with unfocused eyes, turned his gaze on his father, his eyes where the bright blue that only babies have.

"We need to get him cleaned up and make sure he's ok Vala, although by the sound of it there's nothing wrong with his lungs." Carolyn smiled and watched as Vala reluctantly passed her son over to a nurse. Just as she did another contraction hit her. "Ready for baby number 2?"

Vala huffed, she was so tired but holding her son had given her energy she didn't know she possessed. "It's not like I have much of a choice is it."

After 20 more minuets of screaming the second baby was born. This time however there was no cry to announce its arrival. Daniel and Vala shared a worried look. Why wasn't there daughter crying like there son had?

Carolyn brought her stethoscope down to the baby's chest but could find nothing wrong. The infant was breathing properly and her heart was beating fine.

"Carolyn what's wrong? Why isn't she crying?" There was panic in Vala's voice.

"There's nothing wrong with her that I can see, her breathing is fine and her heart beat is strong." She cut the cord on the baby and handed her over to her mother.

Unlike her brother her eyes where almost silver and the look she gave Daniel was the most intelligent one he had ever seen on something so small. Vala sighed in relief. "She's ok"

"We're going to take her and just make sure ok Vala? She'll be right over there with her brother." Carolyn assured her. Vala looked at Daniel with tired, worried eyes.

"Go with her Daniel." He nodded and went with the nurse to make sure both his children where ok.

"Ok Vala, just a little more to do then you can rest."

***

10 minuets later Daniel emerged from the infirmary. Everyone's head shot round to look at him and the two babies in his arms.

"Guys I would like you to meet Kalen and Alexis Jackson." He announced the names he and Vala had agreed on when they found out they where having twins. The smile on his face was so big it was beginning to hurt but he couldn't help it. He had never been so happy, even on the day Vala had become his wife. It was Sam and the Doctor who made there way over first, Sam taking the sleeping Kalen from his arms while the Doctor hesitantly took Alexis.

A smile split the Doctors face "She looks exactly like Celesai did in her first regeneration, same silver eyes. Those wont change. It seems the Chameleon Arch left a little bit of her Time Lord self behind after all." He took his eyes off Alexis and looked at Daniel. "You're going to have your hands more than full." He sounded far too pleased at the prospect.

"Look at what you did space monkey." Jack grinned at Daniel as he held Kalen, who was snoring gently in his arms.

"Nope, not me, this was all Vala." The pride he felt in his wife threatened to take over the joy he felt.

Jack and Cam laughed. "Good answer Jackson."

"How's Vala doing?" Sam asked. "Can we go in and see her?"

"Carolyn said they had… things to do," Daniel squirmed a bit at the thought. "Before you could go in."

"What about you? Why don't you leave these two adorable children with us and go comfort your wife." Donna told him.

Daniel gave her a tight smile. "Vala's feeling a little protective at the moment. I go back in there with out them even for a second and she's going to inflict more damage than she already has today." He held up his right hand as an example, it's was practically purple from where Vala had been holding it so tight.

Donna smirked. "Serves you right, I don't know how many times I've heard that poor woman say that this was your entire fault."

At that moment Carolyn stuck her head round the infirmary door. "Daniel? We're done now. You can all come in and see her if you want, but only 1 or 2 at a time she's, understandably, tired."

Daniel gathered his children back to him and with Sam and Jack went back into his wife.

While he had been out showing off, and that's exactly what it was, the nurses had cleaned Vala up and moved her to a different bed. Daniel didn't want to think about anything else that had happened in the last 30 minuets.

He sat down on the bed next to Vala and, carefully, handed her their daughter. Vala's smile was huge and full of love as she looked down at the tiny baby in her arms. She was smaller than her brother but they both shared a mop of thick black hair. It was her eyes that Vala couldn't look away from. They were Celesias eyes, her first ones. Not totally different from Vala's now but where Vala's where now a grey/blue Alexis had pure sliver. It was slightly startling to see at first but even at only an hour or so old it was easy to see the intelegence behind them. The reason Alexis hadn't cried when she was born was that she knew, on some level, there was nothing to worry about; being born was what was supposed to happen.

Jack smiled at the picture in front of him. Daniel holding his son tight to him, looking down at Vala with so much pride and love while Vala stared at her daughter in awe. Jack couldn't help but sharing in the feelings that his friends where having and when he heard Sam give a sniffle beside him he couldn't help but throw one arm round her shoulder and pull her into a half hug.

Over the next few hours about half of the SGC stopped by to offer there congratulations and have a quick look at its newest members.

Gifts began to overflow into the main infirmary; all sorts of baby things had been given.

Out of everything the gift from General Landry had made them laugh the most. It was two baby-grows, one pink the other blue, and the breast of each one had a tiny replica SG1 badge embroidered into it.

Other gifts from there close friends where also received, Teal'c Cam and Jack had spent the past few months hand crafting a set of baby furniture that could be kept in there quarters at the SGC. At the end of the crib, made extra wide so both children could sleep in it, the gate address for earth had been engraved into the wood by Teal'c.

Sam had given them what looked like a normal book of fairy tales but when they had opened it they had seen that it was their story, complete with illustrations. Obviously some of the more gruesome parts had been left out but the book told of how 'Sir Daniel' had met the beautiful 'Princess Vala' and of the adventures they had together with there friends. It even had Adria in it, the Princesses first daughter who was stolen by evil spirits. Vala had felt tears in her eyes as she read it, knowing that at least in some way Adria would be apart of her siblings lives.

From Donna there where some toys she had picked up on an alien market.

But it was the Doctors gift that had made Vala cry and smile all at the same time. The TARDIS had made two of the softest blankets Vala had ever felt. Embroidered into them in Gallifreyan script where the names of the 45 cousins of the House of Lungbarrow, then at the bottom the twins names had been added to it.

"_There's space for more." _ The TARDIS told Vala.

Vala smiled through her tears and as she looked round the room crowded with friends as close as family she thought to herself. _'Definitely room for a little more' _


End file.
